


You did good

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: "au donde no se conocen hasta el final" "o algo así" "daiharu implícito" "Todos los pjs son +18", F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Mi primer fanfic aqui JAJAJ bueno, es un poco churro enverda pero es lo que toca





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic aqui JAJAJ bueno, es un poco churro enverda pero es lo que toca

Cuando May salvó al trabajador de Devon, devolviéndole las piezas que el recluta del Equipo Aqua inútilmente le había arrebatado, se sintió de todo menos una heroína. ¿Qué heroicidad residía en hacer lo correcto? Lo hizo ella, pero pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona. Así que, devuelta aquella pieza, continuó su camino por el Bosque Petalia, deseando salir de allí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, la voz del señor la detuvo, consiguiendo que se girase para mirarlo. “¡Permíteme agradecértelo como se merece, por favor!”, gritó mientras se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba. May sonrió, incómoda, y negó con la cabeza - ¿acaso había algo que agradecer? El trabajador la ignoró por completo, y poco le faltó para obligarla a seguirle hasta Ciudad Férrica, donde la hizo acompañarle hasta el edificio de Devon S.A. May suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía más opción que seguir esta tontería hasta el final. Una vez dentro, se quedó fascinada – la cantidad de trabajadores que allí había, todos tan sincronizados entre sí, junto con la ultimísima tecnología en la que se apoyaban, explicaba porque era la empresa con más ventas en Hoenn. Salió de sus propios pensamientos cuando aquel trabajador le dijo que subiese hasta el despacho del Director, mientras le agradecía una vez más que lo hubiese ayudado. May lo miró, anonadada. ¿Ver al Director? Sabía, sin embargo, que no podía irse de allí hasta que cumpliese, así que se dirigió hasta el ascensor y esperó hasta que el cubículo llegase a su planta. Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, el propio interior del despacho fue lo que la recibió. Era una sala muy diáfana, con estanterías llenas de libros y ¿gemas? No podía distinguirlo bien desde el ascensor. La voz del Director le invitó a acercarse. Tragó saliva. “Así que tú eres la niña que ha salvado las investigaciones de Devon, ya veo…” dijo el hombre que se encontraba detrás de la mesa. Era mayor, y el traje que llevaba gritaba lo caro que era. “Pero no eres una niña, ¿verdad? Mi empleado te ha descrito mal. ¿Cuántos años tienes?” “Diecisiete” respondió May, evitando hacer contacto visual con él. El hombre asintió, como si la estuviese dando la razón. “¿Cuál es tu nombre, chiquilla?” volvió a preguntar. Esta vez, May sí que le miró a la cara cuando respondió, “May”. “Bonito nombre, May. Yo soy Joseph, o señor Stone, como se me conoce en el mundo de los negocios” rió suavemente, y May lo acompañó con una pequeña sonrisa incómoda. Quería marcharse de allí y seguir su viaje. “En fin, May, muchas gracias por tu heroica acción. No sé qué hubiese ocurrido si no hubieses estado allí.” May, sin perder la sonrisa incómoda que le adornaba la cara, negó con la cabeza, como si le restaste importancia así. “No hay nada que agradecer, señor Stone. Solo hice lo que cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho en mi lugar.” Él sonrió, satisfecho, y abrió uno de los cajones. “Acércate, niña, y acepta esto como agradecimiento” acto seguido, depositó una MT sobre la mesa, la cual May aceptó con una sonrisa sincera. “Muchas gracias, y lamento haberle robado su tiempo” dijo ella mientras se giraba, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor. Sin embargo, aquella voz grave la detuvo. “Espera, May, ¿puedo pedirte algo?” May maldijo en sus adentros, sin embargo, se giró. “Mi hijo se encuentra en Pueblo Azuliza, ¿podrías entregarle una carta de parte mía?” May se quedó mirándole, como si no supiese si acercarse o no. No tardó en llegar a una respuesta. “Lo siento, señor Stone, pero no puedo satisfacer su pedido.” Y con estas palabras, el ascensor se abrió y May se introdujo en él de nuevo. Hasta que las puertas se cerraron, mantuvo el contacto visual con el señor Stone. No estaba furioso, ni enfadado. Simplemente, sonrió, como si de verdad hubiese esperado que hubiese aceptado la carta. Cuando llegó a Pueblo Azuliza, lo primero que hizo fue enfrentarse al líder del Gimnasio – al que, como cabía esperar, venció casi sin problemas. Aprovechó el tiempo libre que tenía para dirigirse a la costa. De camino allí, se cruzó con un hombre con el pelo plateado y elegantemente vestido. Cordialmente se saludaron, pero cada uno continuó su camino – ella, hacia la costa; él, hacia la cueva que había al norte del pueblo. Sin embargo, él se giró, y se quedó mirándola hasta que su figura se hizo pequeña. Así, May perdió la oportunidad de conocer a Steven. Su viaje continuó, visitando cada ciudad y ganando las medallas de los respectivos gimnasios. Sus Pokemon crecieron y aprendieron junto a ella, sirviéndose de apoyo los unos a los otros. Fue así como, al cabo de medio año, el imponente edificio de la Liga Pokemon fue lo primero que vio al salir de la Calle Victoria. Chilló, eufórica. ¡Lo había conseguido, había llegado hasta allí por su propia cuenta! Corriendo hasta la entrada, se quedó fascinada ante lo grande que era, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Una vez los vigilantes habían comprobado que tenía las 8 medallas, la dejaron pasar, deseándola suerte una última vez antes de que se enfrentase al primer Mando Alto. May sonrió, segura de sí misma. Había llegado muy lejos, no podía acobardarse ahora. No fue fácil, pero la sala del Campeón se encontraba delante de ella, la puerta a unos escasos metros. Respiró hondo, intentando controlar sus nervios, y cerró las manos en puños antes de comenzar a andar. Ya casi estaba… La luz fue lo primero que impactó en sus ojos. La sala estaba tan iluminada que casí dolía, y desde luego, era la más espaciosa de todas. May se dirigió hasta el centro de la sala, donde el Campeón la esperaba. Era el chico de la playa de Pueblo Azuliza. “Veo que has llegado hasta aquí” dijo mientras levantaba la mirada, deteniéndose en sus ojos. May lo miró, incrédula, sin creer que de verdad fuese él el Campeón. La playa no fue el único escenario en el que se cruzaron; en diferentes ciudades, siempre parecían encontrarse. Como si fuesen imanes que se buscasen el uno al otro. “Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, no voy a mentirte” sonrió. “Siempre te observaba desde lejos, supervisando su propio viaje, esperando a que llegase el momento en el que nos enfrentásemos. Y por fin ha llegado. Soy Steven Stone, actual Campeón de la Liga Pokemon de Hoenn.” May hizo una pequeña mueca, sintiendo un sabor agridulce en la boca. El hijo del Señor Stone, a quien nunca le hizo llegar la carta. Qué ironía que, medio año después, finalmente se conociesen. “Soy May”, respondió ella, “y he venido a vencerte.” Steven sonrió, y ella le obsequió con otra. Y le venció, coronándose ella como la nueva Campeona. Sin embargo, cuando Steven se marchó de Hoenn, dejando una simple nota, May no estaba allí para verlo, ni para lamentar su ida. Ella misma se había embarcado en su propio viaje, sabiendo que en algún momento volvería a encontrarse con el chico de la playa. Quizás, cuando eso ocurriese, le invitaría a un café. O tal vez se dirían todas las cosas que llevaban guardándose desde que se conocieron por primera vez, en la playa de aquella isla.


End file.
